zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bio Raptor
The Bio Raptor (バイオラプター, Baio Raputā) is a Velociraptor-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Raptor is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview The Bio Raptor is the smallest and most basic of the Bio Zoids, designed for use as a general-purpose infantry Zoid. Apparently inspired by the Rev Rapter, the Zoid is designed to be used en-mass. While individual Bio Raptors are weak, in massed numbers the Zoid can be very dangerous. Like all of the other Bio Zoids, the Bio Raptor is coated in a substance known as Hell Armor. This armor makes the Zoid effectively immune to energy weapons, but at a cost; the Zoid becomes more vulnerable to damage from projectile and explosive weapons. Bio Raptors also have a very short lifespan due to their biological cores; a flaw countered by the ease of mass-production of the design. The Zoid is armed with an arsenal of claws and fangs which can be "Hypercharged" via energy channeled from the Zoid's core. Its only ranged weapon is a flamethrower built into its mouth. This flamethrower is also the Zoid's major weak spot - a shot that hits the weapon will also destroy the Zoid. Battle Story Appearances The Bio Raptor is the main infantry Zoid of the Digald Empire, and is used en-masse in its war of conquest. Easily destroyed, they are also easily replaced. A commander model also exists, identical to the standard model save for its color scheme. The Zoid was used as the basis for the Bio Raptor Gui. Media Appearances Genesis The Bio Raptor is the primary infantry Zoid of the Digald Empire in the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Zoid appears through the series, being used by the Digald Forces in nearly every battle. As far as Bio Zoids go, it was easily the weakest, but was nonetheless a great asset to Digald. Its armor could withstand almost all laser attacks, and was highly resistant to conventional weapons. The most common way to defeat them was either to crush them or use Metal Zi weapons. The former was an unreliable tactic, as the Bio Raptor was a fairly agile and strong Zoid, and while the latter would prove to be highly effective, these weapons were so few in number that for the majority of the series, Bio Raptors were able to proceed unopposed for most of the time. Other effective methods employed against the Zoids were extreme heat (such as sustained exposure to their own fire, or a Brastle Tiger's weapons), or landing shots on the inside of the Zoid's mouth, which was unarmored and therefore vulnerable to ordinary fire. There were two variants of the Bio Raptor: The usual model, and the black version used by commanders. The latter would not see much use in the series. Bio Raptor Commander.jpg|Bio Raptor Commander Zoids genesis bio raptor oblique cranialview.png|Cranial View Zoids genesis bio raptor group.png|A group of Bio Raptors Video Games The Bio Raptor, both the standard and crimson variants, are featured as enemies in Super Robot Wars K. Trading Cards The Bio Raptor appeared as part of the Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis The Bio Raptor is the sixth Bio-Zoid model in the Genesis line. The Bio Raptor comes on three frames of parts, and includes a small red pilot figure and a display stand. The Bio Raptor is molded in red and silver. The Zoid's armor is made from plastic, as opposed to the hard rubber used on previous Bio Zoid model kits. One of the frames was shared with the Bio Raptor Gui. The Zoid has limited articulation, being able to move its hips, shoulders, and neck only. The Bio Raptor model was released on July 14, 2005 and was discontinued in the same year. Bio Raptor Commander The Bio Raptor Commander is a limited edition recoloring of the standard Bio Raptor, with a darkening of all the components. The recoloring is so slight that the Zoid is almost indistinguishable from the standard Bio Raptor release, and falls within the extremes of what can be constituted as a recolored version. Despite being released as an anime-specific Zoid, the recoloring does not match any version of the Zoid seen in the Zoids Genesis anime. It was released on August 31, 2005. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Bio Zoids Category:Digald Empire